


What happens in the shower

by waywardbaby



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, Sex, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:22:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardbaby/pseuds/waywardbaby
Summary: Ghoul hunts are dirty, smelly and bloody. You sure as hell needed a shower.





	What happens in the shower

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

 

“Cause I’m a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride and I’m wanted, dead or alive”

You had been singing all the way to the bunker. First “For those about to rock”, then “Kashmir”, “Whole lotta love” and basically the complete Dean Winchester hard rock compilation. He had been singing along with you, drumming his hands on the steering wheel, throwing amused glances your way. Even Sam, who didn’t usually break into singing, had joined in this last one.

Adrenaline was pumping in your veins keeping you high after the ghoul case you had just finished with. It had been your first. You had killed vamps, werewolves, shifters but no ghouls. So when the boys actually agreed that you could tag along, you were beyond ecstatic. It had been bloody, messy, smelly but God, you had loved every minute of it. You practically still had ghoul chunks on you. All three of you did, actually, but you didn’t care. The high you were on wouldn’t subside easily and you knew it.

You reached the bunker and made your way to the big room were you threw yourself on one of the chairs, Dean sitting opposite you. “I’m proud of you, kiddo” he said smiling that lopsided smile of his that hit you to your very core. “You did good today. Held your own and kicked serious ghoul butt!”

“Well, thank you old man!” you answered, trying to sound funny in order to hide how his praise really made you feel. The huge crush was there. And you had been doing an excellent job hiding it. Because, first, he kept calling you kiddo which probably meant that he saw you as one. And second, up until this very moment you had never felt sure enough of yourself to act on your many, many impulses. But again. Adrenaline rush!

Sam walked into the room and staring at both of you said : “ Dudes, you’re covered in ghoul. You stink!”

“Right back at ya, Sammy!” Dean answered, removing something that looked like a piece of dead monster from his hair and flicking it with his fingers.

 

“I know, that’s why I’m out of here. I’m gonna clean this stench off of me and hit the hay!”

“Goodnight, Sammy. Sleep tight! Don’t let the bedbugs bite!” you shouted over your shoulder.

“So, are you up for a nightcap before we go to bed?” Dean asked and how you wished that sentence meant different things from what it really did. You shook your head to get rid of those thoughts and said : “Just a shot. I have to get cleaned up. I reek!”

He poured you both two shots and you downed them at the same time. “Yep, you reek, kiddo! But then, so do I!”

You made your way towards your rooms and when you reached your respective doors, you mumbled your goodnights and both entered. Walking in, you caught a glimpse of yourself in the mirror. You were covered in blood and dirt, the smell was invading your nostrils.You looked disgusting. But your pupils were dilated. Your eyes were sparkling with the excitement of the hunt. The shot of whiskey had made the feeling even stronger. So, taking a deep breath and realizing that it was now or never, turned around and got out of the room. You would at least try to let him know. Even if it didn’t work out, you would have tried. And now, was as good time as ever. Adrenaline plus whiskey equaled the fuel you needed. You stopped in front of the door with the number 11 on it and slowly opened it. You heard the sound of the water from the shower and made your way to the bathroom door. It wasn’t completely shut, so you pushed it and stood there, hands folded over your chest, taking in the image before you.

 

Dean was in the shower, his back to you. He was washing his hair, the muscles of his back moving with every move his hands made. Flexing and relaxing. Your eyes wondered over his back, his shoulders, moved to his waist and settled on his ass. Jesus, you just wanted to go over there and sink your teeth in it. You bit your lower lip in order to keep quiet but a small gasp managed to escape. That was enough for him to turn around and see you.

That was enough for you as well. His toned chest and abs, the v of his hips and God, his cock. You had imagined what he looked like down there. How it would feel moving inside you. Filling you. Those images had inspired many fantasies and dreams. But actually seeing it. That was completely different.

“Y/N! What are you doing here?” he asked.

“Nothing! YET! ” you answered and started removing your clothes. Boots, tank top, jeans came off and fell on a dirty heap on the floor. You stood there in your underwear, looking at him, waiting for him to say something. To do something. His eyes widened in surprise but they also travelled on you, top to bottom and he raised his hand, inviting you in the shower. You reached for your bra but he stopped you with a move of his head that said : “No”

You got in the shower and let the warmth of the water fall on you, removing the dirt from your body. He looked at you in a completely new way. His eyes were filled with desire, need. You felt like he was ready to devour you, struggling to control himself.

“Well, well, my dirty, little girl” he whispered and placed his hands on the sides of you breasts, slowly moving them over the fabric of your bra, barely grazing your nipples. Grabbing the lacey material, he yanked it, tearing it in half. The sudden tag and tear caused a gasp of pleasure to escape your lips, which stayed half-open, trying to breathe. He used his fingertips to slowly push the straps down your arms, letting it fall. He moved to your panties and caught the side of them, tangling them between his fingers. He just held them for a few seconds, looking at you with those sinful green eyes of his and with one hard pull ripped them off you sending them to meet the shredded bra on the shower floor. That one motion alone nearly made you cum.

He took a small step back, looking at you and licking his lips whipered :“God, baby girl. Your body is sin. I need to feel you. Touch you. I want to sink inside you and make you scream my name.”

You covered the small distance between you and tangling your arms behind his neck you jumped up locking your legs around his waist. He placed his hands on your ass, and guided you backwards till your back was against the shower wall. His mouth crashed on yours and his kiss took your breath away as his tongue invaded your mouth, claiming every inch, licking against your lips, biting just hard enough to send waves of pleasure through your body.

Breaking the kiss, you moved your head to the side of his and whispered in his ear: “There is nothing I want more than to have your cock buried deep inside me. Feel it throb as it fucks me hard.”

“Where did you get that dirty mouth, babe?” he asked looking a little surprised. “Good girls don’t talk like that!” You untangled your legs and slipped slowly down his body. Your hand found its way to his cock and started pumping it slowly, looking in his eyes. “Well, thank God, I’m not a good girl then, right?” you answered, batting your eyelashes.

He placed his hand on top of yours, stopping you. “Turn around and spread your legs!” he ordered. You immediately complied, placing your palms flat on the wall. His hand touched your spine, traveling downward, stopping at the small of your waist. He held you there and his other hand delivered a smack on your ass. “You know what happens to bad girls, right? They get punished!” he said and before you had the chance to answer he hit you again. This time not on your ass, but right between your legs. He cupped your pussy with his big palm and sank two fingers inside you. He kept them there without moving them, just filling you. You tried moving but his hand on your back kept you there. “What is it, baby? What do you want?” he whispered. “Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

“I want you…” you tried answering but stopped because his fingers started slipping in and out of you in a slow torturous rhythm. “Yes, baby. You want me to what?” he asked, stopping. “ I want you to …” but again you couldn’t finish what you wanted to say. The only thing you could do was moan as his fingers curled inside you and hit your clit. “Come on, sweetheart. Talk to me.” he teased.

“Fuck…” was what escaped your lips as he kept torturing you. You felt the heat inside you rise and at that point you didn’t want to say anything for fear that he would stop. His other hand left the small of your back, grabbed a fistful of your hair and yanked you up, keeping you flush against his chest. “Oh, my precious baby, it will come to that. I will fuck this tight, little pussy of yours. And you will cum. Again and again.You will cum screaming my name.” And you did. His words sent you over the edge and he felt you clenching around his fingers. “Already, honey?” he whispered and you could hear the smirk in his voice. “Oh, my fucking God!” you shouted as you felt your knees turn into jelly. “Well, thank you but Dean will do just fine” he said and at the same time tightened his grip, supporting you. He held you there, against his body until you had stopped shaking. Only then did he withdraw his fingers from inside you and let you turn around. His eyes were gleaming and you decided that you should wipe that smug grin of his disgustingly beautiful face.

Looking down, you saw his cock, standing on full attention, hard and dripping with precum. You knelt down and placing your hand on his thigh for support you wrapped your other hand around his length and started pumping him slowly. Your eyes were on his face and you took in every change of his expression. He was also looking down at you, but his breathing had accelerated and his tongue darted out of his mouth licking his lower lip. His gaze flickered from your eyes to your hand and back to your eyes. You saw his fist clench at his side, a sign that he was struggling to control himself and that was your opening. “Payback’s a bitch, Winchester.” you said as you opened your mouth and slowly took him in, wrapping your lips tight around his length. You slowly moved your head up and down, felt him hit the back of your throat. You found the correct combination of your hand and your mouth and by the sound of his breathing you were sure that you were doing something extremely right.

“Stop!” he hissed. “If you keep this up, I’ll cum in your mouth!”

You dragged your lips slowly, releasing him but kept your hand tightly wrapped around him and looking up you purred : “I wouldn’t really object to that. I’ve always wondered how you’d taste!”

“Son of a bitch!” he growled and bending down, grabbed you and pushed you up against the shower wall. He bend his head and sealed his lips on yours, knocking the air out of you. Your fingers fisted in his hair keeping him there, breathing the air from his lungs. His hand cupped your breast and his fingers pinched your nipple sending pleasurable shots of pain down your body. He lifted your leg and wrapped it around his waist, aligning himself at your entrance. Looking into your eyes he slowly started sinking in you inch by inch until he was completely sheathed in your pussy. He stopped for a second, letting you adjust to the stretch. When you gave him a small nod of your head he withdrew and sank in you again, slowly picking up the pace. “Are you ok, baby?” he asked. 

“God, please don’t stop. This feels perfect!” you breathed. “Go harder, I can take it!” As if your words were what he needed he started pounding into you, hitting you deep inside, the coil in your stomach building up again. “Fuck, baby girl. This sweet pussy of yours belongs to me, now. And don’t you ever forget that!” he growled. “It. Is. Mine!” each word a hit inside you. “Tell me you understand!” he commanded.

“Yes! It is yours! I’m yours! I could never be anybody else’s!” you answered. “Fuck, I’m gonna cum. I can’t hold on any longer” you shouted. “Good. That’s what I want you to do. Cum for me!”

You did. His name escaped your lips again and again, tangled with curses and moans of ecstasy. He came right after you, burying his face in the crook of your neck, biting down on your flesh, marking you as his. You both slowly sank on the shower floor, holding each other until you had stopped panting. He brushed the hair off your face and kissed you, slowly and sweetly. “I think I need another shower!” he said. 

“Well, thank God we’re in the right place.” you answered kissing him back.


End file.
